The Supreme One
by Biggest Tink Fan EVER
Summary: When Mary Ann gets to Camp Half-Blood, her world gets pretty shaken up. Note: set after Sea of Monsters but before Titans Curse.
1. I Become a Legend at Dodgeball

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything you recognize. I only own Vanessa, Mary Ann, and the plot. Thx!**

"Mary Ann! Hear me out!" Begged Percy. "Give me another chance!"

Ok, maybe I should start from the beginning. Everything was normal until the last day of sixth grade...

Brrrriiiinngg! The second to last bell rang out through Queen B's School for the Dyslexic. I walked out of my favorite class, history, and meet up with my best friend Vanessa as she left the science lab down the hall. I was about to leave top of my class, despite my dyslexia and ADHD. The only class left was PE.

I don't like PE. At all. Despise it. It shouldn't even be considered a subject. All it does is give the athletic kids a chance to destroy the geeks, dominate the nerds, and crush the rocket club. Or at least, they can on-

"Dodgeball day!" boomed Coach Bowo. "You know the drill by now. Group A to my left, Group B to my right. Go!" Coach Bowo blew the whistle, and Group A ran for all the balls in the middle. Group B, my group, mounted our famous mat fort. Basically we take those blue mats and assemble a protection system. Vanessa, the best arm around but the worst runner (except on pizza day), is in charge of protection. She gets the balls and takes the athletes down. I am in charge of nothing, because I'm Vanessa's backup. If she goes down, I take her spot. The other kids are holding up the walls, like supports.

Vanessa and I have a system. We bring a buzzer, and she steps on it when a certain amount of kids are down. One for the first kid, two for half, and three for all but one. We've never gotten to three, but usually we get to two. Then, Vanessa rings it four times, meaning she's out. My turn.

"Mary Ann, I got out, but I meant to ring it three times! I got all but one out! Bad news, it's Ashton Markham," Vanessa tells me. I freak. Ashton Markham! He's the toughest bully in school. But he's real small, considering how tough he is. "You got this. What's the worst that could happen? You'll be fine."

Not. When I get up to the shooting artillery, I ring the buzzer three times since Vanessa couldn't. I can hear the rest of my team cheer. Then Ashton throws. It was too low, but so fast he broke the fort! All the nerds were exposed. One by one, they get taken out, until I'm the only one left.

_Great_! I thought. _Right when we get three buzzes, we all get out!_

I threw, barely missing. It hit the ground right at his feet. I threw again, much higher this time. I hit his face, but head shots don't count. But it did do something.

Ashton was small, all right, but at that moment he was even smaller. Snake size. Because he was a snake! Ashton the python shut the doors with a flick of his tail, but no one was running.

_Don't they see the four foot python in the middle of the gym?_ All I could think is why they weren't running. But I had bigger problems.

Ashton the python the a ball so quickly with his tail that it blew a hole in the wall behind me! I was about to be fried. No way I could get this thing out!

That's when Vanessa saved me. She bolted off the bench and ran to my aid. Vanessa pulled me out of the hole in the wall while the python was distracted by looking for a ball. She did this weird whistle, and a half horse, half human thing ran up to us. Vanessa pulled me on it and of we went.

"What! Why are we on a fake centaur? Couldn't we have just ran home?" I questioned. "And do you know how and why Ashton turned into a python? And-"

"Whoa! Slow down! I'll answer all of your questions as I explain. And, I know you well enough for me to know that you have a tendency to interrupt. Don't, 'kay?" Vanessa knows how to get me to calm down. I nodded, and she continued. "Alright, now that we have that out of the way, I should start getting down to business. Your favorite class is history, correct?" I nodded. "Your favorite thing to learn about in history is Greek mythology, correct?" I nodded again. She already knew this! Why did she have to clarify that? "Well," Vanessa hesitated, "all those events that are in the myths are actual events. The people, the gods, all of it. Real."

Try handling that. First, the biggest (and smallest) bully at school turns into a snake with the right to throw flaming dodgeballs at you, then your best friend tells you that myths are real. I don't believe it for a second.

"Yeah, Vanessa, the Greek myths are real," I said in a sarcastic tone you would use with delusional toddlers. "And my mom is a unicorn. How would you even know if they were real? The entire sane population thinks and knows otherwise."

"Your mom must be a unicorn, then, because the myths are real. And I know because we are a part of them. I am a satyr, or a half goat, half human creature. You are a one a kind being that we call a supreme. I'll get into that in a minute. The gods and goddesses sometimes mate with mortals, and the children are called half-bloods. They are everywhere, but don't know it until fifth or sixth grade, when a satyr finds them and brings them to Half-Blood Hill, where Camp Half-Blood presides. But even then, not everyone gets discovered," Vanessa paused to make sure I was following what she was saying.

"I understand, but don't you think they would know if they were the son or daughter of a god? I mean, wouldn't they go there as soon as they can, knowing they would go anyway? And why would you need to go in the first place?"

"Ok hold on, I'm getting to that. Pick up the pace, will you?" Vanessa rushed the centaur. She really must have been in a hurry, because we were going faster than I could have ever imagined."Now, where were we? Oh yes, camp. Monsters like Ashton, who was really the python the entire time, can smell you. They actually want to kill you. Your scent gets stronger the more powerful you become. It grows the most significantly when you first discover who you are. It also is stronger if you are a child of the Big Three, who are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. This is the first time that the python has ever been seen hunting a half-blood, honestly. But back to camp. Camp Half-Blood is the only place in the world that is safe for half-bloods and you, the only supreme ever to come to camp. The monsters aren't able to get inside of the boundaries unless someone on the inside summons them or gives them permission. The gods and goddesses aren't allowed to tell their children that they are real, let alone that they're their parents. It-"

"Ok. I totally understand that part. You said that I was different, a supreme, I think. What is that?" She was going so slowly with the whole explaining thing.

"What happened to no interrupting? Anyway, it has been confirmed that you are the child of a god, which one is unknown. But it has also been confirmed that you are a supreme, meaning that your mother was a half-blood. Who her godly parent was is known, though. Her father was, meaning that your grandfather is, Zeus."

Boom! That's what it felt like when Vanessa told me. Now I really don't believe her.

"Don't you think that if Zeus was my grandfather, that I wouldn't have had to live in foster care? That horrible, horrible foster home! And if I was the child of a god, don't you think I would have found a home after I ran away? Instead, I had to live on my own! On the streets! In a box! The only thing that gave me hope was the smell of the sea breeze, because it is the only thing I love besides Cookie! And don't you think if I was of that much importance, that I would have been brought up in an actual house where people cared for me? That's what I thought," I yelled at her. It was true; those guys are immortal, so they're alive. They have great power, so they can do whatever they want. A real parent would have seen to it that their child was ok.

"Listen," Vanessa couldn't possibly get out of this one. "I know that you have had a tough life, but the gods aren't allowed to interact with their children directly. Yet have you noticed that the weather was perfect? That you never got snowed or rained on? That is the work of your grandfather. He controls the weather, you know. And it's totally normal for half-bloods to feel ignored by their parent. Any more questions? We're almost there."

I looked to my right; we were passing lush green pastures. On my left, a ginormous forest passed by. Eventually, we entered it.

The trees were of all sizes, but one stood out. It was the tallest, most beautiful tree I'd ever seen. And considering I've lived around trees for most of my life, that's really tall.

Hanging on its lowest bough, a golden fleece lied. It was making me feel like I should stop and pick some flowers or something.

"Here we are, Camp Half-blood."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I want to thank you guys for your support! Please, please please review. I have more chapters on the way. Most likely I will update once a week. I hope you like it!**


	2. Family Matters

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything you recognize. I only own Vanessa, Mary Ann, and the plot. Thx!**

It looked enough like a summer camp for me. Barley. It had cabins, but the front ones were grand, made of white marble and with Greek columns. The others were all different. One was run down, shabby looking, and needed a new red paint job. Another was made of a gold so bright it reflected the light. Or was it glowing?

Vanessa gave me a tour, and showed me the stables (with pegasi!), the bathrooms (which weren't as fun), and the mess hall. It was more of a picnic area than a mess hall, with picnic table-like tables with purple tablecloths and Greek columns surrounding them. And there were no walls. Just a campfire in the center. After that, Vanessa showed me a movie (that must have been PG 13) about the camp. Then, I met the camp's "supervision". If you can call it that.

There were two guys in charge. One was in a wheelchair, an old man that almost looked young. The other was a man that was normal on the outside, but seemed non-human. I was so sure of it, I surprised myself.

"Ahhh. This must be the one we've been talking about. The supreme," The normal-ish man voiced the last word with so much sarcasm, I actually thought that I wasn't one for a minute.

"Yes Mr. D, this is her. And I understand why you dislike heroes so much, but she's not a half-blood. She is different," I'm glad that Vanessa stood up for me, but he was giving me an unnatural vibe that made me feel scared for her.

"And does she have a name?" The man called Mr. D asked.

"Mary Ann, sir. My name is Mary Ann."

"Welcome, Mary Ann, to Camp Half-blood! We are thrilled to have you. I just hope that you have an enjoyable experience," The man in the wheelchair greeted. "You will be the first camper to not start in Cabin 11, Hermes' cabin, but instead you will be in Cabin 1, Zeus' cabin, because of your mother. And I think you are of enough importance to know earlier than most new campers that Mr. D and myself are not normal people."

"Well, after what I saw today, I'd be surprised to see my best friend," I replied truthfully.

"You had another best friend? I thought Vanessa was your best friend. She was one of your best friends, right?" The wheelchair man seemed startled. He spoke with a quick demeanor.

"Yes, Vanessa was my best friend. But I had this dog that followed me. Eventually, he kept coming to my box after school. His collar was old and worn, so all I could make out was his name, Cookie. I considered him my pet, for 2 months, when I saw a poor little kid taking down a poster of her lost dog. She explained that it had been 2 months since he ran away, and she really missed him. The picture on the poster matched Cookie's, so I gave him up."

"Wow, very touching. Now, can we get to the whole reveal thingy?" Mr. D asked sarcastically.

"Yes, very well," agreed the wheelchair man. "I am a famous figure from Greek mythology. The centaur, Chiron."

"Chiron! I'm talking to Chiron! He's only my favorite part of the myths!" I was dumbfounded.

"I'm glad to see that I finally have a fan. Other members of staff are... quite the opposite," Chiron glanced at Mr. D, and I had to bite my tongue not to laugh. I laugh at practically everything. "Mr. D is, well, let's see if you can guess. He loves grapes and wine, definitely wine. His name starts with D, and all supremes can feel the difference between humans and his kind. Do you know what Mr. D is?"

I took everything Chiron told me and connected the dots. Based on Greek mythology, the clues I have, and why Chiron introduced himself first, I figured he must be a god. That's why I was so sure of myself! So I racked my brain for gods whose names start with D. Even with dyslexia, I can spell that much. That's when it hit me.

"Dionysus? The god of the grape harvest, winemaking, wine, ritual madness, religious ecstasy, fertility, and theatre, right?" Like I said, top of my class. "The parties here must be awesome!"

"I'm flattered that you know me so well, but I am on restrictions. No wine, no outrageous parties, etc. I also have to be around my least favorite things ever. Yay." I was getting the impression that Mr. D was a very grumpy god. "And even though I find it impressive that you know what you know about me, I still don't like you." And that just proved it.

"Great job, Mary Ann! Do you know any thing about me?" Chiron asked me. He almost sounded jealous.

"Um... I think. Your personal skills tend to match those of Apollo, your foster father, and sometimes Artemis' skills, too; medicine, music, archery, hunting, and prophecy. Your parents are Kronos and Philyra."

"Shhh! Don't say his name!" Vanessa commanded. I have never seen her so worried about a word. "Names have power you wouldn't believe. Especially his. We are preparing for war against him."

"Ok, then your parents were YOU-KNOW-WHO," emphasis on the last part, "and Philyra. You're the only centaur to not be a crazy party animal, literally. You are civilized, calm, and wise. You have taught many pupils, including Hercules, Medus, Jason, Theseus, Perseus-"

"Did someone say my name?"

Ok, at first, I thought I was actually about to meet the real son of Zeus, Perseus. But instead, I got a 13 year old boy with hair as black as mine, sea green eyes as bold as mine, and an unreadable smile. Somehow he was nearly identical to me. He was with a girl of about the same age, with blonde hair and curls you would see on royalty. There was also another girl of exactly the opposite. She wore a black leather jacket, a black and spiky hair style, and bright blue eyes. Like, really blue. And a creature like Vanessa in a Camp Half-blood t-shirt, but with a red beard. The females and the satyr were scolding the other guy.

"Percy! You interrupted another introduction! What is it with you?" The blonde reprimanded.

"Annabeth's right! You need to stop butting in and mind your own business! The punk girl agreed.

"Oh please. This time I have an excuse. She said my name," The boy called Percy explained.

"I think she was talking about the Perseus from the legends. Besides, how would she know your name, let alone your full one?" The satyr countered. He had a point. And it was correct.

"Children, calm down. Percy, you really do need to stop interrupting. Don't think it's not annoying." Chiron regained control like that. I still am awed that he's real.

"Hey," flirted the guy. "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. And you are?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was such a player.

"Mary Ann. Mary Ann Jackson. And I'm leaving."

"Wait!" The punk girl, Annabeth, the satyr, and Percy all called at the same time as I walked away. When I looked at them, their expressions had changed completely. Percy looked the worst. His face said "I'm about to be sick!" and he had nearly fainted. Punk Girl and the satyr were helping him, fanning Percy's face with her hand. Annabeth continuously shifted her glance from me to Percy, an awestruck and confused look on her face.

"What's up with you guys? What's wrong with my name? Percy, you look like you're going to be sick," I was so confused.

"Thalia, Grover, take Percy to his cabin. He can rest until dinner," Chiron dismissed. "I will speak with Miss Jackson."

Thalia (the punk girl) and Grover (the satyr) half dragged, half carried Percy to his cabin. It was almost like he was helpless, and for a minute I thought he was, until he started walking with Thalia's support.

"Annabeth, will you excuse us for a minute? And Mr. D, I believe you have at meeting at Olympus. You too please, Vanessa," Annabeth and Vanessa walked to the archery range, and Mr. D snapped his fingers and was gone.

"Mary Ann, will you please follow me?" Chiron lead me to a room inside the huge building. "Ok, let's get down to business. Mary Ann, do you know anything about your mother?" I shook my head. "Ok, that means that this conversation will have to continue with Percy after dinner as well. But you deserve to at least know why your name brought on the reactions it did. Percy's full name is Perseus Jackson."

It's like he dropped a bomb on me. I started feeling sick, and I just knew that I looked just like Percy. "I think I'm going to lay down," was all I could muster myself to say. I got up and walked down to my cabin, which, according to Vanessa, was the one in the middle, made of white marble with the columns I keep seeing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I want to thank you guys for your support. This is my first story I've ever actually put a lot of time and effort into, and I hope you like it! P.S.- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	3. My Day Gets Even Worse

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything you recognize. I only own Vanessa, Mary Ann, and the plot. Thx!**

I woke up to Vanessa shaking the everything out of me. "Have you ever heard of GENTLY waking people up?" I reprimanded.

"Sorry, but you're going to be late for dinner tonight if you don't leave now. I guess you better get going!"

"Gah!" She may have been my best friend, but that doesn't mean I don't get annoyed with her sometimes. She ran off (much faster now without her fake feet) to the mess hall.

I redid my hair (it becomes a mess when I sleep) and walked out into the refreshing sunset air. When I got to the mess hall, I had no idea where I was supposed to go. I asked the nearest table, and they said that all the tables are by cabin, and that this was the Demeter table.

"The Hermes table is right here," The kid I was talking to pointed out.

"Actually, I need Zeus' table," Wow, did that start up some conversation with Demeter's children.

"You're the daughter of Zeus! Do you know Thalia?" The boy seemed astounded.

"Yes, I know Thalia," I confirmed with a laugh. "But I'm Zeus' granddaughter. They don't know who my father is."

"Oh," he pointed out which table was mine, and I found Thalia sitting there. You can't even imagine how relieved I was that I had a cabin mate.

"I don't believe I've formally introduced myself since the whole Jackson incident," Thalia observes as I sat down. "My name's Thalia."

"So I've heard. I'm Mary Ann, but I already told you that earlier."

"Everyone knows your name. No need to go do introductions now."

"What do you mean, 'everyone knows my name'? The only people I've told are Chiron, Mr. D, you, Percy, and the other girl. And of course, Vanessa. But other than that, no body else should know," I felt the blood rush from my face as I thought it. "Did you guys tell other people?"

"No, no. The nymphs did. They are such a gossip. Not to mention it's pretty hard not to notice me half dragging Percy to his cabin."

"You're probably right. So tell me- how does dinner work?"

Thalia explained to me everything like a play-by-play as it happened. She explained how the golden cups filled with anything you told it to, and were never empty. I had the best strawberry lemonade I've ever had. Thalia also explained why we put a piece of food into the fire. Apparently the gods like the smell of burning food.

After dinner, Thalia and I talked with Annabeth, Grover and Percy. After, we just wanted to relax and talk in the cabin. But as I walked back, I could sense the stares of everyone as I pass them. Then things got ugly.

Thalia said she had told Annabeth (the blonde girl from before) that they would have a late-night archery practice, and that she had to cancel. I walked back by myself to meet up with her there.

"Hey, Jackson!"

I turned to find the source of the sneer, and found a tough-looking girl and her posse standing between me and my cabin.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" She was coming closer every second. "Welcome to camp, supremie. I'm Clarisse, head of the Ares cabin," Clarisse jutted a thumb towards the cabin that needed a paint job. "I usually don't like Jacksons. And guess what? You're a Jackson. Get it?"

A boy in Clarisse's cabin tapped her on the shoulder. He whispered something that I couldn't make out, but it started a huddle. I tried to sneak away, but Clarisse stopped me. All I could hear of the huddle was what Clarisse proposed.

"But she's a Jackson!"

"I don't care if you think she's cute!" That one made me blush.

"Fine. But don't think I'll give in every time," Clarisse turned to me. "The group wants to give you a chance to prove that I shouldn't pulverize you. Go and..," Clarisse thougt for a moment, "...Go and hide all of Thalia's things. Tell her that you destroyed them because she deserved it."

That was all I had to do? It was so easy! I could get out of this situation if I did just that! But I couldn't afford the cost. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'? Nobody says no to me! A true Jackson. I told you, guys!" Clarisse did a sort of battle whistle and next thing I know, I'm get an unhinged jaw, a broken wrist, and my throat strained in a choke hold. I can barely breath. I close my eyes and don't move to make them think I'm unconscious. "To the river! Like anyone would just so happen go down there and save her."

I got dumped in (not very gently, I might add) and a miracle happened. I felt no pain. Although, based on that day, I wouldn't have been surprised if the river had healing powers and Clarisse didn't know it. But I didn't move until I was totally sure they were gone. When that happened, I opened my eyes and sat up. I was fine. Then I see Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Thalia running towards me.

All four of them (except Percy) started talking at once, and I couldn't understand a word that they said. "Wait! Everyone calm down! Annabeth, go."

"Sorry about that. We were just so worried that you were actually unconscious. Good acting, by the way," Annabeth smiled her room-filling smile.

"Thanks," I loved the feel of the water. Then again, I always have loved to swim. I started to swim laps around the wide banks.

"Oh, thank goodness!" was Thalia's reaction to my laps. "I figured you had an unhinged jaw, a broken wrist, and a strained throat, based on what I saw them do to you. But obviously you're fine."

"No, you're getting the wrong idea! I have all those things!" I knew it was vital that she knew I was actually severely injured.

"If you had all those injuries, would you be able to do that?" Grover countered. She was right; swimming against the current would have been too much for my wrist, and I wouldn't have been able to talk. Yet, I just did all those things.

"Yes," Percy confirmed. I remembered that he hadn't said a thing before. Now that I think about it, I think he had a very solemn look on his face, like he was deep in thought, thinking about the situation.

"What do mean? No, she wouldn't, Percy. What are you thinking?" Thalia was determined to find out what was going on inside that head of his.

He turned to Annabeth and Grover. "Remember when we were playing capture the flag and I fell in the river? I was fine despite injuries. Then I was claimed. I don't want it to be true, but I think it is," Then Percy turned to me. "Get out.

I did, and immediately I fell, feeling the sting of the damage. Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance, and Annabeth ran to get Chiron. Percy closed his eyes and moved his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"Look, I wasn't here for what Percy was talking about. I know as much as you," Thalia made me feel better; at least she was as clueless as me.

"Mary Ann, do me a favor and get back in the water," Percy commanded.

"Gladly," I replied. As I got back in, I felt better. I never wanted to get out.

"There!" Annabeth was back with more than just Chiron. I think the entire camp was present. They all gathered around me, Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, Percy and Thalia in front. I also saw Vanessa. In the nighttime darkness, I suddenly see a glow illuminate off the crowd. The source: above my head. I have no idea what it was, but it made everyone gasp and kneel in front of the river. Everyone but Percy, who once again fell into Thalia. I must have had a puzzled look on my face, because Grover signaled for me to look up. And when I did, I saw a glowing blue fork. No, a trident. Then it was replaced by a bright yellow lightning bolt. It just flickered from trident to lightning bolt, as if trying to decide which one it was. After about a minute of fighting, it settled for trident, and stayed like that. I was so confused, yet everyone else seemed to know what it meant. Then Chiron answered my thoughts.

"Behold, Mary Ann Jackson," that started murmuring, "granddaughter of Zeus," Applause, "and daughter of Poseidon!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you guys so much for liking my story. I decided to update twice in the same day because you actually reviewed! I didn't think anyone was even going to read, let alone favorite it! I am honored. I hope you like it! More to come!**


	4. Eavesdropping is Never a Good Idea

I was having mixed emotions. I was happy that we knew who my father was. I was sad that I had to move out of my cabin before I could even sleep a night in it. But one emotion overpowered the rest. When Percy had flirted with me, he said he was the son of Poseidon. That's why he freaked out! But that means... it gives me shivers.

Vanessa, Thalia and I moved my stuff (which basically was just a sleeping bag and some extra clothes) to the Poseidon cabin, number 3. Percy was too overwhelmed with shock to help, and to be honest, I did very little for the same reason.

I went out and sat on a bench, watching the Apollo cabin do late-night archery. I heard that Percy was doing the same oon the other side of camp, but I really did NOT want to interact with him right now.

Everyone went in about 20 minutes later, and I saw Percy for the first time since the river thing. He went straight to his bed, and pretended that he fell right to sleep. I could tell he was awake because his breathing patterns were off. I did the same, making sure I didn't also do his mistake.

After about a half hour, Percy moved. He got a golden coin out from under his bunk, filled a spray bottle with water, and shine a flashlight away from me. I really must be a good actress, because he never would have done something like this if I was awake.

Percy sprayed a mist into the flashlight, creating a rainbow. I saw him throw in the coin, and whispered, "Oh goddess, accept my offering."

The mist shimmered, and Percy said, a little bit louder, "Sally Jackson, 104th street," The shimmer then transformed into a screen of light, ending with a view of a woman. The quality was like, HD times 10. As if she was really here.

"Percy!" The woman exclaimed. My guess was that she was his mother.

"Shhh! Mom, whisper!" Percy cast a nervous glance in my direction, as if afraid I would wake up. Little did he know, I was already awake.

"Who I'd that? Percy, did you get a sister? How awesome! Where is she from? Does her and her mom live in New York? Wait, wait, wait. What's her name?" Mrs. Jackson pelted questions at Percy at a million miles per hour.

"Calm down, mom. I have some questions for you, too. Her name is Mary Ann, and she lives in Southern California. Not New York at all. The earlier today, she was shivering when it was only 43! But anyway, she lives alone. Her mother died when she was little, and she's been living in a box."

"Shouldn't she have a foster home?"

"She did, but it was so horrible that she ran away. Kind of like Annie, but without the adoption part. And it is in California. So now it's my turn. Did you have a step-sister, by chance?"

"Ok, it's time you knew. My mother died giving birth to me. My father remarried, and she had a daughter. The entire family took on the name Jackson. Then, they both died in a plane crash. I thought her daughter, Emily, had died also,considering Emily was only 6. Why?"

"Mary Ann, her last name. It's Jackson," was all it took for Mrs. Jackson to gasp.

"Emily had a daughter? With Poseidon? Small world. Where has Mary Ann lived?"

"Well, she said she was in a foster home from age 1 to 5, but it was so horrible she ran away. It was so bad, she compared the streets to the home and liked the streets better. She has lived there, by herself, since then," Percy summed it up perfectly. That's exactly what happened.

"Why doesn't Mary Ann live with her mom? I can live with you. Barely." Mrs. Jackson teased.

"Mom, Emily is well known throughout the Greek mythology world for her battle skills. But not everyone's skills can save them," he was obviously trying to avoid using the word died to Mrs. Jackson, who had apparently cared a lot for my mom.

"Oh. Well, do you like her? Does she look like you?"

"We could be twins. She has dad's eyes, hair, skin tone, everything. But her ears are different. They're kinda pointed, like an elf's," I knew my ears were pointed, but I had never actually seen Poseidon, so I had no idea what qualities I'd inherited. Then again, I had never seen my mom, either.

"My, my, Emily's ears. I remember those. They made her want to be one of the elves at the mall. Now my other question- do you like her?" I realized that he had been stalling on that question. He had never even acknowledged it.

"Um, I..." he trailed off, making me nervous. "You know what, it's late. We should probably be heading off to bed. Good night!"

"Perseus Jackson, answer me," commanded Mrs. Jackson. Despite her kind nature, she can be real stern when she wants to be.

Percy finally caved. "Fine. I guess it's no use hiding it. Mary Ann's great and all, but I totally got teased after she was claimed. Ares cabin was the worst. People were saying, 'Ooh, look, Percy has a royal sister!' and, 'Behold, Percy, brother of the supreme! Should we shine your shoes, or draw your bath?' Then they would run off off laughing. She's ruining my life!"

I wish he never said that. I felt like a problem, like an interference. I didn't want to let Percy down, but apparently I had. I could never live with myself if Percy didn't want me around at all. And to think, yesterday I couldn't care less what he thought. I didn't even know him yesterday.

"Perceus! How could you say that? She's not ruining your life, she's just adapting. How would you feel if you had been introduced to all this stuff and been claimed all in . the same day? Not to mention, that you were literally better than everyone! She needs time. Promise me you'll give her a chance, please?" Mrs. Jackson made me realize that that's exactly what happened. I also realized that my love for her made sense- she was my aunt. Great. Another relationship to Percy. Because that's just what I needed.

"Fine mom. I promise to give her a chance. She just is making my social life go down the drain. I don't know how much longer I can handle being 'the supreme's brother'."

I understood Percy's anguish. I only had the sea breeze for comfort, but now I know why. He has a sister that's killing his reputation. I had to leave; getting out of his life would at least make him popular again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Like I promised, new day, new chapter! I may not post as often anymore, maybe once a week, due to school and family matters (lol I made a joke on accident). I swear on the River Styx to post as often as I can :)**


	5. I Turn Into Royal Shark Bait

After the talk with Mrs. Jackson (or is it Aunt Sally?), I watched Percy get into bed and sleep. Once his breathing regulated, I grabbed the 12 pack of coke Percy keeps under his bed, a flashlight, some batteries, some paper, and a pen. I wrote a note, saying I was leaving for his own good. He wasn't the only reason I was leaving; it was obvious the whole camp hated me. I brought extra paper, because I like to journal. I tried my pen, but it was out of ink. But Percy always carried one, so I took that instead. With a heavy heart, I snuck out the door.

The air was cold. I discovered that the weather can't get into camp boundaries, because when I got to the edge, there was rain to my left and nothing to my right. I wanted to have Vanessa, Annabeth, Thalia, or even Grover with me, but I knew that would just annoy them, too. I had no idea where to go now that I was out of camp. I decided that the water would be a suitable place to start, since my dad was the god of the water.

As I went in, the waves calmed, then in one full force, splashed on top of me. I was surprised at how long I was submerged. When I couldn't hold my breath anymore, I opened my mouth. Nothing happened. I was still breathing, despite the salt water. I kinda liked it, to be honest. I opened my eyes, and the same thing. I could see everything. I swam far down, so far the pressure should have crushed me. Yet I still survived.

This is awesome! I thought. I have powers! Powers with my favorite essence ever!

I swam and swam until I couldn't see the shoreline. I somehow knew exactly where I was and how fast I was going, even though I didn't have any tools. I was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean when I got tired. I couldn't make it to any land by daybreak, with was only in about an hour and a half.

Just when I was about to let myself sink to the bottom, I saw something in the water. It was big and had a flat head. All the other fish were swimming away from it, but it was too late for me. I had just processed the fact that it was a hammerhead shark by the time it was within 2 feet of me. It pushed its head up to mine. I knew I was about to get eaten, but I pushed my foot off its head and rushed in to other direction. It was all I could do in the shock of the moment. The shark was startled, but recovered quickly. It chased after me, frantically trying to catch up. Its huge gray body and sharp teeth followed until a rainbow fish came up. Not just a rainbow fish, but a half horse, half fish animal. It had a giant kid on his back, but the creepy part was his face. Yes, he had a nose, a mouth, and ears. But his eyes, or should I say eye. The Cyclops smiled at me, and then turned to the shark. He lunged his stead at it, forcing it to retreat. A total stranger and his unique horse saved me.

"Hello!" The Cyclops greeted. "I'm Tyson, and you look like you need food. Follow me."

Tyson lead me to a palace. No, that's an understatement. More like Canada and the USA combined, plus about another Florida. That's kinda how big it was. If this was where Tyson, whose like 6 foot 5', lived, then I don't want to know what else did.

After some outrageously delicious sandwiches (no seafood options, of course), Tyson took me on a tour while he looked for "Dad." I guess I should call him that too, but I can't get myself to. It's just too unnatural. I've never had parents, no one to call family or to even love properly.

We swam past a game room about the size of Virginia. There were about 20 other Cyclopes, and another 50 or so mermen. Even with 70 people, the room looked practically empty.

One of the mermen came up to us. He turns to me, half nodded, half bowed politely, and faced Tyson. "The protective barriers have been set off. Us mermen suppose it's the mistress," he glanced at me, "but just to be sure, we need you to go to Post 7."

"Oh, fine, Karkarf. You should be getting back anyway. Hope you had fun! Tell Percy I said hi, please."

"Wait, you know Percy? How? You're here, and he's up in New York. That's like, 200 miles from here," I was taken aback at the name "Percy" when Tyson said it.

"Oh, yes, I know him," Tyson confirmed gleefully. "He's my big brother. I went to school with him, went on adventures with him and Annabeth and Grover. I even made his shield!" I remembered seeing Percy's shield during a sword-fighting class he gave me. It had all these pictures on it, and now I assume they were of the adventures. "How do you know Percy?" Tyson inquired, snapping me back into reality.

"Oh, what? Um, he's my big brother," was all I could muster.

"Then you my little sister! I have a sister! I always wanted one!" Tyson leaned in closer to me and added, "the mermaids are really sassy."

"Tyson, to your post," Karkarf addressed. Tyson gave me one last squeeze- I mean hug- and followed Karkarf to what was apparently Post 7.

I thought that swimming upward would get me out. Not. I went up and hit a boundary, so I had to ask for directions. The first person to go by was a mermaid.

"Do I look like the kind of fish to ask for directions from? If you got here, you should be able to get out. Gosh, is that so hard?" Tyson was right; all I got from that was that she wouldn't help me and sassy. Lots of sassy. I asked a merman, who was much more polite. He not only gave me guidance, but also a sandwich to go. And with that, I went to find somewhere to stay.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you thank you thank you for reading! I am SO sorry for not updating recently. Like I said, other priorities. I hope you really like it. Please review! I would to thank royalrandoms4969 for their ideas in their reviews. I tried to use all of them! Thanks guys!**


	6. Forget What I Said About Eavesdropping

**NOTE: This chapter will have references to Titans Curse. I tried not to spoil anything, but you may want to read it first!**

When I finally did get out, I saw it was night. In the middle of an ocean, there's not much to use for a bed. Then I saw it. A huge cruise ship with a petrified maiden on it. Due to dyslexia, I had to swim closer to read the name. After a few minutes, I got it: the Princess Andrmedia.

Percy never mentioned it, so I figured it was just a coincidence that the name was a Greek princess. It was about 10 yards away.

They'll never notice the fact that I'm a stow away, I thought. All I have to do is blend in best I can. I'll be fine.

Lucky for me, no one was on deck. I found a little crevice (actually it was relatively spacious) by the pool and, as silently as I could, dragged a beach chair into the hiding place. It was concealed entirely by bushes, and if I lowered the chair entirely, it would remain hidden even with me on it.

I was almost asleep when I heard footsteps, soon proceeded by voices. "-Be overheard," was all I could make out at first. It was a teenage boy, maybe 19 or so.

"But sir," protested a deep, scruffy voice. "I would be able to sense any intruders. All I can tell is that there is warm water over there," I just knew that he was talking about me. But water? I'm human, mostly.

"Let's get on with this. I don't have all night," complained a third voice, this one more powerful.

"Fine. We may have lost the Fleece, but there still is hope for Lord Kronos' return. We just need to recruit more half-bloods! There are plenty more out there. Right, General?" the boy encouraged.

I pulled my brown hair back from the edge of the bush. I found one of those openings in the branches where you can see out one side but not the other. I was rearranging myself to be able to be hidden and still see. Eventually I made it, and I saw the trio.

The deep voice came from a really tall man. He was wearing sandals, a t-shirt, and khakis, average cruise ship attire. He looked normal, but when he turned his face towards me, I saw his face wasn't. He, in fact, had one eye. A Cyclops.

The powerful voice came from a man that looked as powerful as his voice. He kinda reminded me of Hitler, or a huge government official; merciless and power-hungry. His bronze armor didn't help his appearance anymore than his uneven black haircut.

Yet it was the boy that startled me the most. His short blonde hair and long legs were vaguely familiar. Then it hit me- standing in front of me was the guy from Thalia's pictures. The guy that was somewhat cute. The guy that it looked like Thalia had enjoyed being around, but never got into much detail about him. The teenager in jeans and a sweatshirt was Luke.

"Yes, Luke. I have my top monster chasing down not one, but two half-bloods as we speak. He has never failed me. Kronos should be risen in less than three months," the General announced.

"It would be faster with the Fleece! Gah! Why did you have to let them get away?" Luke scolded the Cyclops. He reminded me of Tyson, but this one was much more evil. Tyson was giddier than a happy toddler.

At that moment, a bug landed on my leg. That is my weakness; I can't stand bugs as much as a kid of Aphrodite. They are so creepy! It tried flicking it off, but that didn't work. Then I shook my leg ever so slightly, as to not rattle the bush. Something about me- I am not delicate. That bush was moving like it's favorite song had come on the radio and it couldn't help dancing. Man, did that get the attentionof the trio. I tried to run, but the Cyclops grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me off the ground.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ooh, cliff hanger! What will happen to Mary Ann? P.S. I also wanted to say that I haven't gotten any responses lately. I have no idea if you like it or not! Please help me and review! Also, say if you like the intertwining of Titans Curse. I thought it was cool. Thx guys!**


	7. I Helped Too, You Know

I was thrashing around, trying to at least loosen his grip, but it did nothing except tire me even faster.

"Ah, who do we have here? A mortal released from our spell?" asked the General. "But alas, you went unnoticed by our Cyclops. Do you sense her now?"

"Actually, no. She should still be warm water. It's throwing me off. I should be holding water." His puzzled expression matched his words.

"Not a mortal," hissed something behind Luke. When she came out, I saw her- a woman. But she was no ordinary woman, not by a long shot. She had snakes for hair, like Medusa, and snake legs. I recognized her from the pictures. It was a dracanae. "Sssshe issss a half-blood. I can ssssssmell it."

"This will not do, having a godly spy. Luke, what are your thoughts on the situation?" The General picked Luke's brain for a way to kill me, but his tone differed.

Luke had remained quiet the entire time, searching me over like he knew exactly who I was. "I say we let her prove herself. If she is who I think she is, battling a Cyclops will be a piece of cake. What weapon do you want?"

I had never really used a weapon before. Once, I went on a field trip and did some archery, but I was rotten at it. I remember Percy having a sword. It was his pen, right? Wait a minute! I took his pen! I hurriedly searched my pockets for it, but it was gone. Great. Just another reason for Percy to hate me.

A different sword, well, it's classic and all, plus it's what most fighters use, but I couldn't find one that balanced right at camp, and I doubted they would have the perfect one here. A dagger was too small. Bare hands would be suicide. A whip would hit me in the face. There was one left- an axe. I picked it up, and it felt perfect in my hands. "This one." That made the enemy laugh.  
We were on the deck, and the Cyclops had a shield, a sword, and about 5 lbs of muscle on each arm. I felt my stomach sunk, but it was everything to me to win. Proving my strength in front of who was obviously the enemy, that would make me a threat. A threat was exactly what I wanted to be.  
The Cyclops charged, and I dove to the side just in time. The tip of his sword just grazed my upper left arm, my fighting arm. It stuck like heck, but I tried to bear it as he once again charged me, realizing that I was weak. I deflected the blade with the sharp of my axe, but as his slid down it sliced my left arm again, this time towards my wrist. My turn. I ran in, aiming high to sike him off, and swinging low. I had beautiful form, but the Cyclops was fasted. He deflected, protecting his knee. I didn't have the strength to hit hard, anyway.  
That's when things went from bad to worse. My vision went black around the edges. My head was throbbing, blurring what I could see into a field of color. The sounds of laughter around me died out slowly. I felt like my heart was pounding out of my chest.  
The pool! Get in the pool! I thought. The river helped my wounds, why not the pool? One problem- how do I get there?  
We were near the edge, but by the time I was crawling onto the edge, my arm had taken 2 more attacks and 3 on the other. My axe did do some damage, though. He had 3 major gashes on his legs that would probably require stitches. I had 4, and 3 that will need an ace bandage.  
My plan had just about been carried out when Luke yelled, "You fool! She's trying to get to water! Go away from the pool!"  
"Hey, no help! This isn't your fight!" I retorted. But knowing him, it would do no good.  
The Cyclops obeyed, using his shield to push me away. I was about to lose when I got blinded. No more help than my injuries, right? Wrong. I heard the steady beating of wings, and-  
"Charge!" The familiar battle cry of Ares' cabin filled the air. Aphrodite's cabin was riding the pegasi from the stables into the war zone, each one with an Ares camper and an Apollo cabin member behind them. Apple's kids were volleying arrows from the air left and right, and the Ares children dropped down and fought monster after monster on foot with swords. The enemy was shaken up, thus after about 3 minutes, we had Luke and the General surrounded.  
This gave me time to run from my fight with Eyeball. Well, I thought it did. All I did was snap Eyeball out of his daze and come after me. I got about 5 feet.  
"Clarisse! Clarisse, help!" I called, almost half-heartedly. I never thought I would see the day when I asked Clarisse for help. But she was the only person I recognized.  
"Mary Ann?" Clarisse and another one of her siblings freed me, disintegrating the Cyclops on contact. "What are you doing here? Only Aphrodite, Ares and Apollo were supposed to come. Wait a minute, weren't you missing? That's what Percy's quest was, right?" Clarisse asked her companion. He nodded.  
"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. Percy went on a quest to find me?" I inquired, surprised. I thought he hated me! Now I'm just confused.  
"Yeah, the whole camp's been frantic about losing you. Every adores you! You know, everyone BUT Ares', naturally." Clarisse clarified. "Well, if you're here, one more fighter won't be harmful. You have a weapon, right?"  
I looked down to see that my axe was still by the pool. I ran and grabbed it, grudgingly following Clarisse's orders.  
I was on dracanae duty, and I killed it, literally. I was slashing all over the place, to a point where snake heads littered the ground. Eventually, they disintegrated into dust. I noticed that nobody else had finished.  
"Mary Ann, take Silena to the control room. She is going to do phase 3," Clarisse commanded. Even though I had no idea at all what phase 3 was, I took her there anyway.  
I quickly got my answer. Silena had a bag of jars, each full of green fire, which she called "Greek fire." I helped her rig it in the control room, as Charles Beckendorf had shown her previously. All she had to do was press a button and the ship would blow up.  
We never got that moment. We snuck up to the deck, and found that Luke's forces had made up for their losses. The nighttime sky lit up the deck gently, yet even in it's beauty, the battle looked ugly. So bad, I'm not even going to try to describe it.  
Clarisse was being cornered by Luke, whom she had apparently taken on herself. The others were mounting their pegasi again, ready to retreat. Clarisse was on Silena's horse, so she quickly mounted and hoped Clarisse could make it.  
It was obvious that Clarisse was about to fall over board. This is where I come in. I ran up just as Luke was bring his sword down for the final blow. I deflected it with the blade of my axe.  
"Go!" I yelled at Clarisse. At least if I didn't get a ride, I would be able to survive about 3 days underwater. She went without question, Silena then leading the rest back to camp.

Luke was good. He knew many maneuvers, attacks and deflects, and was fast. It was hard to keep up with his skill, but even with my injuries I sufficed.

That's when things got bad. He got me in a position where I was leaning against the railing of the ship, and was pushing me back, blade on blade. I finally gave in, and with a cheesy salute, fell overboard.

The impact felt like nothing, even though it should've broken every bone in my body. The water felt nice, too. Miraculously, I knew my exact location (which was 31 N, 73 W, if you must know), but I had no idea where the Long Island Sound was. So I went in the direction I thought I saw the team fly and tried to make my way back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in a week! Wow, it sounds way longer than it was. I had trouble uploading, and even more so I have a gigantonormus report due and I have procrastinated. I promise to update more often. Thx! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Family Reunion Time

I had been swimming for what, 2 hours? When I didn't find it, I didn't know what to do. Food would be a problem soon. I decided to get a higher view, so I swam to the surface. Well, I almost did, until saw a shadow. One that I recognized after years of school documentaries. Yep, T.V. does pay off.

It was a small rowboat, only big enough to hold about 4 people. I should've been able to see the paddles, but nothing happened. It moved on its own. That's how I knew who was in it.

I remember hearing that they were on a quest. I could help them complete it, or do what I felt like in the beginning. But if they truly were on this quest, I knew it would benefit everyone to help. I swam up.

Percy's first reaction was nothing. He had his back, along with Thalia's, Grover's, and Annabeth's, to me. I knew I could have some fun with this, so I made the waves more rapid.

"Percy! Calm down! We'll find your sister!" Thalia encouraged. It was hard opposing Percy's power, considering he's had more practice, but I came out on top in the end. I decided to test my grandfather's power and made the winds blow.

"You're one to talk. Why don't you slow the wind? It's making my job much harder," Percy retorted. I had to bite my tongue not to burst out laughing at that one. I can tell that the cousins never got along very well.

"It's not me! I can't stop it! Something stronger is messing with us!" Thalia concluded. I could tell I was draining them. She and Percy already looked paler.

"Something stronger, or just plain smarter?"

Oh, the look on their faces! It was better than the time the water fountain at school, from out of nowhere, burst onto the most popular girl on campus. Now I know it was me, but still! Priceless!

"Except for maybe you, Annabeth, but still, tin cans and napkins can NOT be good for thinking strategically."

That momentarily put a smile on Annabeth's face, but it quickly faded back into the look of disbelief. Grover's scowl remained, though.

"Mary Ann! I can't believe it!" Percy exclaimed. He turned to the rest of the party. "I told you she wasn't dead!"

"What do you mean 'she wasn't dead'?" I intrigued.

"Well," began Annabeth, but Grover intercepted.

"Well, when he first woke up, his first thought was that you had woken up early and had gone to breakfast already. He always carries his sword in his pocket, and since his pajamas didn't have pockets, he went to grab it to put it in his new pants. When he couldn't find it, he knew something was wrong. While searching, he came across your note. As always, Percy had woke up late, so when he barged into the dining hall, everyone was there. He toned down the dramatic entrance, pink cheeks and all, and calmly walked up to Chiron. He had chaos in his eyes." That earned him a light punch from Entrance Boy himself.

Annabeth took over now, not trusting Grover to take this seriously. "He and Chiron discussed it, and nobody could hear them, so everyone went back to food as usual. After breakfast, Chiron assigned Percy a quest to find you, and we were his companions. It took some serious convincing to get him to let us have four on the quest instead of three, but we managed. We searched all over, and for a long time, too. Our deadline was today. If we couldn't find you, the quest would be over," Annabeth finally finished. She goes on and on almost as much as me.

"You should've seen Vanessa's face! She was more worried than Percy!" Grover exclaimed. In that scenario, he reminds me of myself.

"I didn't mean to send you guys on a wild goose chase," I apologized. "In fact, I thought I was doing you all a favor."

Percy laughed. "You thought that by leaving in the middle of the night would be best for us? Why in the world would you think that?"

"You said I was ruining your life."

Percy faltered. He looked seasick, even though that's impossible for him. Everyone else just looked puzzled.

"Percy," Annabeth questioned. "what does she mean, 'ruining your life'?"

"You were awake," Percy concluded, completely ignoring Annabeth's question.

"Yeah, I was," I confirmed with much less enthusiasm. The surprise thing wears off faster then you would think.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Yeah right you didn't!" I'm yelling now. "You totally didn't mean the fact that you couldn't be 'the supreme's brother' for much longer. You were joking when you accused me of causing your social life to go down. You were lying to your mom about how much you hated my existence. Can you blame me now?"

"Woah woah woah. Let's calm down. Say what happened. It'll help, I promise." Thalia's attempt at playing peacemaker slightly makes me feel better, considering its not great.

"Thalia's right. Let's all sit down to some berries and Snickers wrappers while we talk this out. We can head back to camp while we do that," The whole Snickers thing made Grover's attempt funny.

Annabeth began, "Percy, remember Teresa from Demeter and Henry from Ares? They were best friends, then got in a huge fight and never spoke to each other again. And we all know what happened to Teresa," The rest of the crew nodded their heads, as if remembering a bad memory. All of a sudden I didn't want to know what happened to Teresa.

"And then there's Jasmine from Aphrodite and Wallace from Hephaestus." Grover added. "They were good friends, too, and they got in a huge fight also. Except with them, they made up and ended up getting engaged. But then there was the forge incident with Wallace... Anyway, the moral is if you get over a fight, the outcome is most likely going to turn out good!" That was one of the saddest pep talks I've ever heard. And Coach Bowo doesn't have the most motivating personality.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Positivity always stays positive!' I'll pass on the berries. Let's just get back to camp." Percy said it for me; I would prefer to just cool down.

"Whatever," Annabeth reluctantly agreed. "One problem, though: this is a four person boat. With Mary Ann, that makes five. What now?" That stumped everyone, including Annabeth.

I saw some rope that was definitely long enough to wrap around my waist at least three times, maybe four. The rowboat was obviously a miniature battleship; it had a five-feet-long post where the maiden would be. That's when it hit me.

"Hand me that rope," I told Thalia. She gave it over questionably, as if I had no idea what I was doing. It was the opposite.

I wrapped the rope around my waist twice, ending with a fisherman's knot I didn't even know I could do. I had Grover tie the other end to the post.

"Gah! I can't figure it out. What in the world are you doing?" Annabeth surrendered.

"Percy and I can both stay underwater for way longer than any of you can, correct?" Everyone nods. "So, it's not too far to camp, right? I can swim alongside the boat, while the rest of you get comfortable inside."

"But you said it yourself," Percy countered. "I could very well do it myself. Plus, I'm older, stronger, and more experienced with our powers. I should do it."

"I owe it to you all. I caused this whole ruckus, and I'm not passing up this opportunity to repay you guys. And I already have the rope on," I added.

"Fine, but at first signs of trouble, I'm jumping in after you," he demanded.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're my little sister, and I love you."

At that, I hopped into the water. It felt soothing. As Percy started the currents, I felt inclined to respond. "I love you, too," I whispered just loud enough for him alone to hear. He smiled down at me, and I returned to my post as the mermaid companion (I've always wanted to be a mermaid!).

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So sorry for not updating in a while! Well, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry there wasn't a big battle or attack or anything like that. It's coming up, though. More updates to follow! Please please please review! And rate, too, while you're at it. Thx!


	9. Sneak Attacks are Not Cool

Another 2 hours go by. The water begins to get warmer with every passing minute, making my sore arms (thanks, Luke) feel slightly better. Every once in a while I would backstroke and talk with Thalia or Annabeth. Percy was up at the bow of the ship, willing the currents to push us along. Grover took a nap at the starboard end.

We eventually saw the tall pine tree signifying Camp Half-Blood's border with the normal world. The fleece thing was just a flicker of gold light.

Thalia seemed unsettled by the tree, as if she had some bad memory associated with it. Everyone else looked at her the same way- sorrowfully. I wondered if everyone back at camp knew what Thalia had to do with the tree.

Everyone back at camp. I remembered that I would need to tell them something. But what? It's not like I can just tell them why I left. I needed a story, something so brilliant it's foolproof. My first thought was Annabeth. She would understand, right?

"What? No way!" Well that worked. "Tell them the truth. We're all cousins, right? No one will judge. Honesty is the best policy!"

On to plan b. The truth was not an option. I don't consider myself the most creative person, so obviously I needed help. Thalia? Nah, she's more down to earth. Grover? I was only partially kidding when I said tin cans and napkins aren't good for you. Besides, when he woke up he started talking to Thalia while Annabeth tried to get in a comfortable position to take a nap, but the boat was too small and cramped. Another reason why I got out and swam.

Who was left? My last choice- Percy. I think things cleared up a bit, but Percy doesn't strike me as the cleverest and most scheming. Connor or Travis Stoll, possibly. But Percy? Yet what choice did I have? No one was left. It was a perfect moment, considering he was all alone at the prow.

"Uh, Perce? Can I call you Perce?"

"Sure, Sissy."

"Percy it is. Can I ask a favor of you? I'm kind of stumped," I asked in my cutest, sweetest, most adorable "little angel" voice.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, well," I was very nervous of him saying no like Annabeth. I continued anyway. "Well you see, it's about-"

"Wait, it's not about a boy, right? Is it a boy? Mare Bear-"

"Use that name again and I swear Perseus-"

"All right, all right. No boys though, right? 'Cause if a boy ever did anything to break your heart, they wouldn't even know what hit 'em!" Percy got a little too into his visual of smashing a male jerk to smithereens. His fists were, and I'm not exaggerating, the color of a cherry from his grinding them together.

"No boys, don't worry," I reassured with a laugh. It was hard to hate this guy, even without the whole step-cousins and half-sister thing. It gives me a headache every time I think about the family relations.

"What's up?" He started.

"What will happen when we get back to camp? Like, what's out story?"

"Story?" He seemed puzzled.

"Well, from what I heard, the rest of the camp doesn't know why I left. What do I tell them?"

Instantly, a grin spread across his face. "Ok, here's what we do," Percy leaned in closer to me and explained how to pin this on someone else. It was a plan worthy of Athena.

In my head, I thought, Point Poseidon! Take that, Owl Girl! Thunder boomed at me. I smiled.

When we arrived at camp, everything was tense. I had no idea what was up, until I saw the Hermes cabin on patrol by Half-Blood Hill.

"Hey guys!" I called. Immediately, they all shushed me. I got nervous. Hermes cabin was all about mischief. If they were quiet...

I turned to get Percy's opinion. Though when I looked behind me, he was gone. Everyone was gone. Cabin 11 smiled mischievously. Next thing I knew, I was back in the clutches of the Cyclops. The cabin was gone.

"Thank you, Helladios. You have been quite helpful," praised a familiar voice, one I heard not too long ago...

"Luke, what are doing here? Let me go!" I yelled, squirming to get loose in the Cyclops Helladios' grip. Yet every time I tried, all it did was tighten his hold. "I beat you once, and I can do it again!" We all knew it was a hollow threat, though.

"Calm down, please. You're acting like we're strangling you."

"You are," I wheezed. Helladios reluctantly softened his hold, just enough so I could breath. After regained my breath, I asked, "Where's Percy? What did you do with him?" I was screaming my head off by now.

"Ahhhh. Does someone want their big brother to protect them?" He mocked in a toddler-like voice. I rolled my eyes and struggled a little more. Nothing happened. "They're gone."

I stopped moving. I looked down, unable to process the statement. Then Helladios made a huge mistake.

"I thought they were separated and captured, Boss," he said.

"You fool!" Luke smacked the Cyclops on the forearm. Fortunately for me, Helladios was wimpy for his species, so he dropped me immediately and ran off crying.

"Gah! Cyclopes can be so unreliable if you don't have the right one. I guess I'm going to have tho take care of you the old fashioned way." He pulled out his sword. "Oh. Would you look at that? You don't have a weapon. Too bad," he lunged at me.

I dodged Luke's first strike, which was aimed for my head. His second swing, however, I wasn't so lucky. My arm got a sickening blow. It almost cut my arm off. I saw spots, and I couldn't feel my arm. Blood dripped down to my elbow. I managed to avoid the third one, when I heard a usual voice calling me. Grover tossed me a small, cylinder shaped object. An engraving on the side read, "Anaklusmos," which I translated to Riptide in English. Could it be...

I uncapped the pen, and it grew into a full length sword that was perfectly balanced. It wasn't my axe, but it worked.

Luke was startled off balance. He let his guard down to gape at the new weapon just long enough for me to come in. I flung his sword out of his hands and over towards Grover's feet. He picked it up and threw it down the hill.

Luke, now defenseless, threw his hands up in surrender. "You win again, young supreme. But dont think that this is over. Oh, no. It has just begun. Lord Kronos will rise, and there's nothing you can do about it! Maia!" The word caused wings to grow from his sneakers and carried him off into the noonday sun.

I ran over to Grover. I felt nauseous, and needed some real food. No more seaweed, please. I collapsed in his arms, and the last thing I heard was Thalia, Annabeth, Chiron, and Percy running up to the tree, calling my name.

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading! I promise new chapter soon! Please reveiw, and rate while you're at it. Thx!


End file.
